RDF: Recon Demo Force
by Gen.Doom12
Summary: I am redoing the storys first & seconed chaps
1. Chapter 1

UNSC Calendar Log

Time: 0020 Date: 01-07-2547

UMSC Base, Planet Reach

Timothy sat at a window looking into the night sky. His father was out there somewhere fighting the Covenant on a planet in the middle of nowhere. He wondered why daddy missed his 8th birthday and how come he had to fight the big bad monsters. _oh__ we__ll _thought the 8yr old child, _he will come back someday. _

UNSC Calendar log

Time: 1515 Date: 8/17/2552

Location: Downtown Regal Theater, Planet Reach

Tim as he was know called is around 5.4"ft and is 13yrs old. He is wearing a red shirt, black cargo pants, and orange shoes. He was walking out of theater with his best friend rob. "Hey Tim" said Rob "What?" he replied. "Look there's Jane." Jane is around there Tim's age wearing a blue shirt, dark blue shorts, and blue sneakers. "Hey guys" she said. "Jane, do you want to go to the" suddenly the sirens started to blare as drop pods fell out of the sky. "Covenant Fleet in orbit civilians head to nearest evacuation route" said a computerized voice. There was a loud crash as 6 drop pods crashed into the street with deadly accuracy. Marines ran toward the three teens. "You got to get out of here and run to the closest evac station" out of the pods came five steel elites and one sliver elite. As soon as the sliver elite came out of his drop pod the marines opened fire. One elite had a fuel rod gun and killed half the squad of marines. "Fall back!!" yelled the sergeant. "Come on Rob" right when they started to run an appeared right in front of Rob with an energy sword. "Oh Sh-"was all he could say before the elite decapitated him. "Rob!!" yelled Jane. The elite looked at the dead body than Jane and started to walk toward her and was about to slice her in half when one of the steel elites said "Commander!" "what" said the elite in front of Jane. "The Prophet wants one human alive." Zeke Ru'sulme looked at this human in front of him. "this human will do take her to the nearest command post" as this was happening Tim couldn't believe his eyes. The elites just killed one of his best friends and captured the other. "Come on kid" said marine as a pelican landed. The elites started shooting at the pelican but to no avail. The pelican took off as was near the atmosphere in no time. Suddenly two Serephs appeared and shoot the pelican down. The last thing he thought was about his father.

Meanwhile Zeke Ru'sulme was taking his prisoner to the prophet of conspiracy. He look out of the hanger shields and saw the planet being glassed. He headed towards the prophets chamber. As he stepped in the prophet turned to look at him. "Ah, Zeke I see you brought the human" "yes Excellency" "good" said the prophet. "Excellency, May I ask why we need a human." "You will see in all due time Zeke, All due time."


	2. Meet the Captian

UNSC calendar log

09/18/2552

Planet: Unknown

Location; Searching… GPS cannot locate Capt. Sergi Zeikeiv

Capt. Sergi Zeikeiv was a tall Russian with a brown hair and dark blue eyes and was a excellent sniper. Capt. Zeikeiv was lying in a bush waiting for his target to come out of cover. And right now he was wearing a ghilie suit. Finally he said in his thick Russian accent "Command, I have a visually on the target," "Roger that Recon, MiGs on the way." In 2540 the company who made the UNSC's longsword bombers reintroduce the MiG 29 version 91a. It was twice as large as its ancient cousin and it can over 5 tons of ordnance, which in this case was over 5 tons of napalm. 3 MiGs flew over his head and dropped all 5 tons of their payloads onto a covenant methane depot. Right as this was happening, Sergi looked into the scope of his Dragnov sniper rifle. He spotted a gold elite and shot him dead in the head. This all took 2.5 seconds. As the elite dropped, the napalm bombs hit the ground and ignited the methane. The entire valley was consumed in a fireball. _Aren't I lucky today _thought Capt. Zeikeiv, because the flames stopped about thirty feet away from his sniper perch. A pelican descended from sky and landed right next him. A corporal ran up to him and said " Sir, The Covenant have invaded Reach and abducted several civilians." "That's not like them," he replied. "Also, one of them is believed to be your daughter."

Zeke was bored. Very bored. The highlight of his day was that he received a commando helmet from the Prophet of Conspiracy. " Hey Split lip!" yelled a rowdy marine. "SILINCE HUMAN, your lucky the prophet does not want any human spilled on this vessel otherwise I would slit your belly and feed you your on heart!" after that no marine talked. Suddenly a Honor guard walked through and said "Commander' the Prophet wants you to move the human child to another prison block." "Why," he replied but turned to see the other elite walk out "damn honor guards." Was all he could say, when all the marines started to talk at once. _By the gods_ he thought to himself _why me?_


	3. Grunty

UNSC calendar log

18/09/2552

Planet: Reach

Location: Outskirts of regal town

Yutyut was told to search the outskirt of the city. _No__ big__ elite couldn't__ send stupid jackal__s__to search _thought Yutyut and his squad consisted of five grunts and 1 jackal so he wasn't alone in the search. They searched and searched for hours when finally there search led them to a building with a crashed pelican in its court yard. Yutyut heard the sound of a phantom and looked up to see a gravlift drop down three elites. "Commander, the signal is coming this building." As the young minor was about to step in the building Zeke grabbed and said "let the jackal go in first, I will follow." Right when the jackal walked in the door way a mini explosion caused by a mine killed the jackal and blinded Zeke. After Zeke's vision came back he walked into the next room. He thought he saw movement ahead and decided to check it out. He walked into the room and a blur shot toward him. Zeke side step and grabbed the blur by the neck and slammed it into the wall. As he started at it he learned it was a human SpecOps (ODST) just by size and movements. After his little encounter he ordered the grunts to restrain here and told this to his man "Search the building use your active camouflage young ones." Both elites were minors and were just enlisted. They did as he said and searched the building for a long time.

Tim was lying on his make shift bed inside the pelican with its cargo doors closed. The marine left to booby trap the place and was till out there. He was starting to get worried when the cargo door opened by itself. He walked outside and heard a weird noise. He turned around and saw both minors with their weapons drawn aim at him. "Move human or I will shot" said one minor with success. When they got back to the phantom Zeke was waiting. Hurry I have to get the young to a prison cell."

Back on the ship Zeke was escorting both the ODST and Tim to their cells when the heard a joyful "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zeke spun around to his surprise to a grunt with his eyes closed running down the hall way at full speed. The grunt ran into the ODST and bounced off her. When he got up he said "Hello I am Grunty the Grunt-Grunt." Then he turned around and ran down the hallway again. The ODST sward she heard the Elite say under his breath "Oooooookay."


	4. Chapter 4

UNSC calendar log

9/24/2552

Location: Searching…….. Jane Zeikeiv located

Planet: … Planet is in no known Human Database

Jane was sitting in her cell when the white elite returned and signaled the prison guard to disable a certain force field. It turned out to be Jane's and the elite tossed in an ODST. Apparently the OSDT was caught by surprise by being thrown and a marine said "hey fellas looks like we got our selves an ODST," and the ODST responded with "SHUT UP OR I WILL SHOVE MY BOOT UP YOUR ASS!!!" after that the bold marine shut up because ODST's usually keep their promises. Jane heard the ODST sigh then said "men."

Zeke was intrigued by the female humans boldness to stand up to a male but apparently in their society this woman was higher up on the food chain then the young soldier. He chuckled and the marine say "what's so funny," Zeke surprised them and said "Just like you humans say, you got burned." He was about to leave when he heard the woman say "hey want some ointment for that burn Private." Right when his Spec ops instincts told to reach out and grab. He heard a joyful "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-uff!' as he caught Grunty the grunt- grunt. Zeke walked out he saw not one but **50**cadets. "…………..what's everyone doing here?" "Commander the prophet said if we caught that grunt you hold we would get a promotion." "Did he do something wrong?" all the cadets could see that their commander obviously was confused. "No he is not in trouble commander; it's just that he drank 500 gallons of human energy drinks, which therefore makes him fast." As they were talking no one noticed a chieftain brute sneak up on the commander. "Balken what is it that you want?" "May I request you check my pack brother?" (I will explain later not now because my mind will EXPLODE if I explain now) "Of course," So the brute and the elite went to the brute's quarters. "What is your name?" "Flaken" replied the brute in an odd shy manner. "What is your specialty?" "Well pack leader says I'm good with the spiker and that jimmy over there is good with duel wielding maulers and he is good with a hammer," said doing what little kids do with their foot. And all this time no one noticed the poor unfortunate grunt in the elite's hand. Then out of no were the Prophet of Conspiracy appeared and said "Ahh, I see you caught Grunty, as of know you are Shipmaster of the Silent Rage." "Thank you father," (explanation later) "Now here is my plan….."

I will explain every thing later not now because I can write only so much at one time. Plus I working o n a COD 4 story so if you are interested look for it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Just to let everyone know, I am really running out of ideas for my story so ya review because I can't think of anything right know. And to my co-author Muffing I could use a lot of help now.


End file.
